


When You're Scared

by hallwayperson



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallwayperson/pseuds/hallwayperson
Summary: Some fluff written to cheer someone up.





	When You're Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff written to cheer someone up.

Dad, what do you do when you’re sad?” William asked Mulder on a cold November evening, the trees bare and casting scary shadows on the wall.

“What’s wrong?” Mulder asked his son while tugging him in for the night. “Are you sad?”

“A little,” William muttered into his blanket. Mulder sat down on the bed while caressing William’s head gently. Soon his red hair would cover his eyes. 

“Well, I suppose I talk about it,” Mulder finally replied. “Want to tell me what’s going on?”

“What if you don’t want to talk about it?” William asked his dad.

“Then I try to think of all the good things in my life like you, getting to see you grow up,” he answered. “And I think of your mom and how lucky I am to wake up next to her every morning.”

William with his big eyes looked up at Mulder as if waiting for another solution.

“Are you okay?” Mulder asked again, wrapping the blanket around his son.

“I just don’t want to start school tomorrow,” he suddenly admitted, tears in his eyes. “I’m scared.”

“Come here,” Mulder said and hugged him tightly. “You will be okay. Mom and I will be there with you and you won’t even want to talk with us because you’ll be playing with all the other kids!”

“Are you sure?” William asked not entirely convinced and with new tears approaching.

“Yes!” he exclaimed. “You will have so much fun, I promise.”

Mulder meant it. If there was one thing he was sure of, one thing he completely prided himself in, it was his miracle boy. At the end of the day, especially on the bad ones, he just had to look at his son and all would be right in the world. This was never meant to be. Yet it had happened, it was his life, and he always tried not to take it for granted.

“And you won’t leave me there?” William asked, looking up at Mulder with no more tears pressing on.

“Of course not,” he assured him and kissed him on top of his head before tucking him in once again. “You’ll be the one wanting us to leave.”

That made William smile. Mulder got up and turned off the light but left the door open just enough to let a little light in.

“Dad?” William asked before Mulder left.

“Yeah?” he whispered in the doorframe.

“I love you,” William whispered.

“I love you too,” Mulder whispered back. “See you tomorrow.”

Mulder tiptoed down the hall to the couch, finding Scully asleep with her glasses resting on the tip of her nose and an open book on her chest. He woke her up with a gentle peck on her lips before removing her glasses.

“Hey,” she whispered. “What time is it?”

“Bedtime,” he replied with a smile on her face.

“What is it?” she yawned back.

“We’ve raised a good boy, Scully,” he answered. “A really good one.” That made her smile.

“Come here,” she said, reaching for his face as he sat down on the edge of the couch. “He really is a good one, isn’t he?”

“He is,” Mulder agreed as he leaned down to kiss his wife goodnight.


End file.
